In Absentia
by Heroe
Summary: Through absence, Uchiha Sasuke begins to grasp the true value of Haruno Sakura. Drabble series. WIP.
1. The Significance of a Minute

**Summary**: Through absence, Uchiha Sasuke begins to grasp the true value of Haruno Sakura. Drabble series.

**Disclaimer**: Naruto is (c) Masashi Kishimoto and Shueisha, Inc.

_**IN ABSENTIA**_

**The Significance of a Minute**

The sharp edge of a kunai pricked the neck of Uchiha Sasuke, causing a rivulet of blood to flow along the smooth column. He cursed himself as ten kinds of fool at being caught unawares by the opposition. Due to his own ineptitude, the sharingan-wielder now found himself in the unfamiliar position of being held hostage. He was mortified.

Bruised pride made Sasuke grateful that a certain blond-haired jinchuuriki had not been named his partner for this two-man mission. If Uzumaki Naruto had witnessed his gaffe, the last Uchiha was positive he would never have been able to live it down. That is, if he were to find a way out of this predicament with his life.

Sasuke took in the surrounding ambush site and searched for a method of escape. He noted that numerous bodies littered the ground, lifeblood and innards covering much of the terrain with a slick film that would require concentration to steadily traverse. It was frustrating to see that, even after so many adversaries had been eliminated, their count continued to swell. The bitter truth was that he and his teammate were sorely outnumbered by elite enemy shinobi and their chances of retreat or victory had become overwhelmingly bleak.

"Sasuke-kun!" Haruno Sakura's anxious cry overrode the clang of weapons and other raucous sounds that were commonplace to a battleground. She purposefully razed her way through antagonistic ranks to reach him, deceptively feminine hands mercilessly pummeling any foe brazen enough to enter her path. Admittedly, it was an impressive sight to behold.

Only a few yards separated them when Sasuke's captor threateningly pressed the kunai deeper into his flesh. The villain was a heavily built man, especially for a shinobi, with a network of angry scars brutalizing the right side of his already unattractive face. There was no forehead protector to identify his country of origin but, when he spoke, the inflection of his gruff voice indicated that he was from Ishigakure or thereabouts. "Stand down, medic. One step closer and your comrade will suffer the consequences."

Sakura always put the safety of her allies first and, therefore, it was unsurprising when she halted at the power play. The pink-haired kunoichi was promptly swarmed by rival nin, and Sasuke could not help but grit his teeth when unwelcome hands roughly seized her arms in restraint.

Though she was detained as well, Sakura eschewed intimidation. "What do you want? We're on a medical assignment and mean no harm. To my knowledge, we have no quarrel with your group."

"You don't," the unidentified spokesman confirmed. "Retribution isn't a lucrative business."

"Money," Sakura spat, and her viridian eyes slid toward Sasuke with obvious concern. It was no secret that many Bingo Books had placed a significant bounty on his head – dead or alive.

A single course of action remained.

"If you let her go, I won't fight," Sasuke bartered while trying to maintain a semblance of his customary apathy. "No doubt, the sum for bringing me in alive will be considerably higher than the alternative."

His female counterpart immediately protested. "Sasuke-kun, no!"

Sasuke studiously disregarded the vehement objection and asked, "Are we agreed?"

The response to his proposition caused Sasuke's blood to run cold. "Uchiha, whoever said that we wanted _you_?"

His chakra-depleted gaze returned to Sakura and, when realization fully set in, he was unable to conceal the dawning horror. They did not want him, they wanted _her_.

Any thoughts of self-preservation dissipated and Sasuke started to furiously struggle in his nemesis' grasp. He could not... _would not_... let them take Sakura. It was a futile oath and a fruitless effort. The kunai that had been keeping him at bay was brutally plunged into the throat before being ruthlessly drawn from left to right. Words were lost to him and dearth of blood made his head spin. However, even as oxygen deprivation took hold, Sasuke stubbornly refused to break eye contact with his too oft ignored companion.

Sakura's terror-stricken expression was the stuff of nightmares, only to seamlessly merge with shock when overlarge roots unexpectedly breached the soil's surface. The roots encircled her legs, edging ever upwards with the intent of swathing her whole. The arresting ninja released their guard when the monstrous roots began to take possession of her upper anatomy. After all was said and done, there was a momentary stillness ere the rooted entrapment delved back into the earth from whence it came.

One minute Sakura was there, and the next she was gone.

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	2. The Unexpected Bounty

******Summary**: Through absence, Uchiha Sasuke begins to grasp the true value of Haruno Sakura. Drabble series.

******Disclaimer**: Naruto is (c) Masashi Kishimoto and Shueisha, Inc.

**__****IN ABSENTIA**

******The Unexpected Bounty**

_Crunch._

"You're sure this is a bounty station?"

_Crunch. Crunch. _

"Yeah. The inn's merely a cover. Based on the blueprints provided, there's a hidden entrance behind one of the restroom urinals."

_Crunch. Crunch. Crunch. _

"Ugh. You'd think criminals would learn to be more creative. This is the fifth... no, _sixth_... exchange point we've discovered behind a pisspot."

Since the Fourth Shinobi World War, Team Ten had made a name for itself by locating and eradicating black market bounty stations. This was an ongoing tribute to their sensei, Sarutobi Asuma, who had been felled by Akatsuki members Hidan and Kakuzu, the latter of which had been more interested in collecting bounties than jinchuuriki.

_Crunch. Crunch. Crunch. Crunch. _

A vein began to throb at Yamanaka Ino's left temple. "Chouji, you're a freaking shinobi. Can't you be quieter when you eat?!"

Akimichi Chouji briefly paused in the consumption of his favorite snack, potato chips. "Ino, you're a shinobi too. Can't you be quieter when you talk?"

_Crunch. Crunch. Crunch. Crunch. Crunch._

"Arrrrgh!"

"How troublesome." Nara Shikamaru cast a reproving look at the other two-thirds of his squadron. "Both of you quiet down, someone's coming."

Inner squabbling came to a standstill and the Ino-Shika-Chō Trio shifted its complete attention to a nearby trail. The trail led to the bounty station they were scouting. Konohagakure heritage was apparent as the three blended into the forested area they were presently situated, its vegetation camouflaging them from anyone that should approach.

Two men soon walked into their line of vision, but that was not what captured the unit's notice. Instead, their focus was on the bloody and seemingly lifeless form of Uchiha Sasuke being carelessly dragged in the men's wake. Shikamaru swiftly planted his hand over Ino's mouth to hush her startled gasp.

Their covert operation had just turned into a rescue mission.

******TO BE CONTINUED**


	3. The Darkness Calls

**Summary**: Through absence, Uchiha Sasuke begins to grasp the true value of Haruno Sakura. Drabble series.

**Disclaimer**: Naruto is (c) Masashi Kishimoto and Shueisha, Inc.

**_IN ABSENTIA_**

**The Darkness Calls**

Sasuke swam in and out of consciousness, and fragments of conversation made their way to his pain-laden mind.

"_Make sure the airway is clear!"_

"_Stay with us, damn it!" _

"_Keep him on his side! We have to stem the blood flow so it won't enter the lungs!" _

The attending medic's chakra signature was familiar though it could not be placed at that particular instant. Sasuke's only certitude was that this healer lacked the soothing touch he had grown accustomed from the medic of his own team.

Sakura...

Fuck, he had lost Sakura. She was now alone with the enemy, forced to fend for herself. Was she scared? Was she hurt? Was she alive? Fuck. Fuck. _Fuck_. The possibility of her demise did not bear thinking about.

And then there was Naruto...

Sakura was one of Naruto's most precious people, maybe his most precious person. How would he react after finding out that she had been taken on Sasuke's watch?

"_Shit, this is bad! Really, really bad!" _

"_Sasuke, don't you dare die! Naruto and Sakura would never forgive you!"_

Forgiveness. How could he expect Naruto and Sakura to forgive him for anything when he could not even begin to forgive himself?

Oblivion beckoned and Sasuke greeted it like an old friend.

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	4. The Wait

**Summary**: Through absence, Uchiha Sasuke begins to grasp the true value of Haruno Sakura. Drabble series.

**Disclaimer**: Naruto is (c) Masashi Kishimoto and Shueisha, Inc.

**_IN ABSENTIA_**

**The Wait**

Morino Ibiki was a fearsome man in both aspect and deed. He possessed a frightening countenance that could only be outdone by his terrifying disposition. The commanding officer of Konohagakure's Torture and Interrogation Force had a reputation for being able to bring the most hardened of shinobi to heel. He was a master of information gathering through physical and psychological means. To be the target of his hard-lined stare was quite disagreeable, but Ino was determined to handle the situation with composure.

"I was instructed to take the enemy alive, not uninjured," the telepath defended against being questioned about her battle tactics. Shikamaru and Chouji moved nearer, supportively flanking her on each side.

"The prisoners will be incoherent for days thanks to the mental number you did on them," Ibiki bit out. "Days that Haruno Sakura may not have to spare."

Despite her resolution, Ino's bottom lip quavered.

Shikamaru was quick to intervene. "When we encountered Sasuke and his escort, we had no idea that Sakura was MIA. You're fortunate I ordered apprehension in lieu of extermination, else you wouldn't have anyone to poke and prod for answers."

Chouji laid a comforting hand on Ino's hunched shoulder and gently reminded, "If it wasn't for us, you probably still wouldn't know Sakura was gone."

"That's enough," the Godaime Hokage rebuked from behind the sizeable desk of her office. "Issuing blame isn't going to help matters. Our priority is to ascertain the whereabouts of my apprentice. To recap: Sakura's original mission was to administer medical care to the Fire Daimyo's nephew. En route Sasuke was incapacitated and Sakura vanished. We've isolated the point of conflict, but are unsure as to how and in what direction Sakura was transported from the scene. Although, it should be mentioned that there's a suspicious plot of disturbed soil at the locale. Aburame insects burrowed into the soil and established that the disturbance extended underground; it measures approximately three and one-half kilometers in length and travels in a northwesterly direction. We're awaiting additional intel."

Tsunade carried on, "As for Sasuke, Ino did an excellent job giving emergency treatment while in the field. She undoubtedly saved his life. He incurred severe trauma and infection has now set in. As a result of the unhygienic conditions he was exposed, the presence of infection isn't unusual. Antibiotics should remedy and prevent it from spreading, and he'll be strictly monitored in the meantime. Once Sasuke revives, we'll get his account of events and hopefully whatever he recalls will assist in tracing Sakura."

"In essence, all we can do is wait," Hatake Kakashi encapsulated as his visible eye narrowed with displeasure. It was evident that the prospect of waiting to commence his own search for Sakura did not sit well with the copy ninja.

"Kakashi, some of the village's top trackers are already searching for Sakura," Tsunade consoled. "Whoever took her is skilled. Very skilled. So your team - which is to include Naruto, Sai and Yamato - must be refreshed and prepared for dispatch when the time comes. It wouldn't do for you to exhaust yourselves by tracking false leads. But, rest assured, when valid intelligence is obtained I won't hold any of you back. You'll have full authority when it comes to retrieving Sakura and dealing with anyone that participated in this loathsome affair."

Naruto, having been abnormally silent throughout the meeting, finally opted to speak. "Good. Because, after we rescue Sakura-chan, the bastards that took her and wounded Sasuke are dead."

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	5. The Heart of the Matter

**Summary**: Through absence, Uchiha Sasuke begins to grasp the true value of Haruno Sakura. Drabble series.

**Disclaimer**: Naruto is (c) Masashi Kishimoto and Shueisha, Inc.

**_IN ABSENTIA_**

**The Heart of the Matter**

The sterile smell of disinfectant assaulted Sasuke's senses during his next bout of consciousness. He had not bothered to open his eyes, yet it was obvious that he was in a medical facility of some sort. Years of being subjected to Orochimaru, Kabuto and their various laboratories had made the sanitary odor effortlessly recognizable to the teen. It never failed to make him nauseous either. He supposed that his repugnance to the scent could be attributable to its Sound association.

Sasuke experimentally swallowed, causing him to wince when a raw and burning sensation was produced. Trepidation filled him as he raised a sluggish hand to his damaged throat. Upon making contact with an all too thin bandage protecting the laceration site, obsidian eyes snapped open in startlement. He knew that more dressing would have been necessary for the critical injury he had sustained, which could only mean one of two things: he had run across an extremely proficient medical-nin or an excessive amount of time had elapsed subsequent to his blackout.

Peering at the room he currently occupied, Sasuke was met with white-washed walls, dull furnishings and citrus-colored blinds likely intended to convey cheer in such a dismal setting. The banality of the room in no way revealed where he was being held, but a prominent landmark showing from the window was verification enough. The stone faces of Konohagakure's five leaders were watching over him from the Hokage Monument. He was home.

Sasuke was immediately struck by the oddity of being back in the village and not have a teammate hovering. This was especially true for when he was hospitalized. As an inpatient, he had come to accept Sakura's constant flitting about and mother henning as a tiresome inevitability. However, now alone and not being privy to Sakura's circumstance, he realized that he would give just about anything to be in her annoying and doting company again.

With a grim set to his pallid features, Sasuke underwent the arduous process of sitting up and navigating his weary frame to exit the sickbed. He had to look for Sakura; too many hours, mayhap even days, had passed since their separation. She needed him.

As soon as his bare feet touched the cold tile floor, an authoritative voice whipped through the room to halt his snail's pace progression. "Where the hell do you think you're going, Uchiha? Get back in bed. Cellular regeneration isn't a simple process and I won't have you ruining my medics' hard work from overexertion."

That the Hokage had entered the room without notice was a testament to his fatigue. Nevertheless, Sasuke obstinately remained upright. "I can't just lounge around and be idle. Sakura needs-"

"-you to recuperate if you're going to be of any use in her recovery," his superior interrupted. "You shouldn't get out of bed for a week, let alone three days."

Three days. He felt physically ill, and it had nothing to do with his injury. Terrible things could happen to a ninja, particularly a female ninja, in seventy-two hours.

"Is Naruto hunting for her?" Sasuke urgently rasped, speech somewhat hindered by his affliction.

"No, we haven't acquired sufficient intel to coordinate a retrieval mission," Tsunade replied. "When he isn't camped out here, the idiot busies himself by demolishing the training grounds."

There was no hiding Sasuke's ire at the perceived incompetence. "You don't have sufficient intel? It's been _three __days_, so what exactly have you been doing?"

"Uchiha, remember that I'm your Hokage. Unless you want to lose that tongue, be conscientious of how you utilize it," Tsunade warned as she came further into the room and towered over the former missing-nin. She then gave him a belligerent slant and taunted, "My goodness, you're behaving as if you actually care about Sakura. But surely that can't be the case. The Uchiha Sasuke we all know and tolerate only cares for his clan and his pride."

He was infuriated at the mocking tone. "Sakura's my teammate. Of course I care!"

Arms crossed over ample bosom and the intimidating woman pressed her advantage. "Prove it. Get your lilywhite ass back in bed and get better; otherwise, as I said, you'll be of no benefit to Sakura. And after you're settled, I want a verbal report of this incident. You'll begin with the identity of the party that had the misfortune of abducting my student."

Therein, Sasuke thought, lies the crux of the problem: how to tell the Hokage he suspected her precious disciple had been abducted by a dead man...

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	6. The Gentle Touch

**Summary**: Through absence, Uchiha Sasuke begins to grasp the true value of Haruno Sakura. Drabble series.

**Disclaimer**: Naruto is (c) Masashi Kishimoto and Shueisha, Inc.

**_IN ABSENTIA_**

**The Gentle Touch**

Hyuuga Hinata had admired Uzumaki Naruto since she was a child. This was before he became a member of the infamous Team Seven; before he was widely known to be a jinchuuriki; before he received acknowledgement from his village; and, before he became a hero to the entire shinobi world. As days accumulated into months that amassed into years, childhood admiration grew into pubescent infatuation that transformed into teenage affection and ended as first love.

The byakugan-wielder had seen Naruto when he was still unseen and, owed to this, in certain ways understood him best. Hence, she was not surprised to find him dejectedly swaying on a solitary swing located outside of the academy.

Taking a tentative step forward, Hinata braved to intrude. "May I join you, Naruto-kun?"

If this had been two years ago she would not have been so bold, but war has a way of changing people. She refused to cower from the one dearest to her heart.

Naruto's head stayed bowed as he blindly fixated on the grass beneath his sandaled feet. "I'm sorry," he apologized, "but I'm really not fit for company right now, Hinata."

A self-deprecating smile curved her lips. "I'm not much of a conversationalist myself."

Hinata's attempt at humor earned a low, watery laugh. Thereafter, Naruto lifted and rotated his head toward her. The heiress' chest constricted upon catching sight of listless, red-rimmed eyes. Then, as if by some magnetic force, the gap between them dissolved and she was drawn to stand in front of Naruto. When a sympathetic palm was cradled against his cheek, the tide broke.

"What if... what if Sakura-chan's _dead_?" Her beloved's query cracked with the last word, as if it were too difficult to articulate the tragic scenario.

"It's improbable," Hinata rationalized. "If the culprit wanted Sakura dead, there wasn't any reason to steal her away. This demonstrates that whoever took her wants something. Three days have gone by and there's been no ransom. This demonstrates that whoever took her wants something from Sakura, individually, and not Konoha."

Naruto's desolate expression began to clear, spirits buoyed by her supposition. Hinata encouragingly continued, "And Sakura's a smart kunoichi, the smartest I know. She isn't going to submit to anyone's demands, because withholding whatever the culprit's after will keep her alive until you can save her."

"Know what?" Naruto asked, larger hand blanketing her own against his cheek. "You're a pretty smart kunoichi too, Hinata."

The compliment provoked an involuntary blush from the besotted female, and the stutter she had believed to overcome returned with a vengeance. "Ah... I... oh... you..."

A burst of smoke cut the disjointed rambling short. Kakashi arrived with the body flicker technique and curiously inspected the pair as they hastily distanced themselves. The stern appearance, which had been present since Sakura's loss, briefly slackened with amusement at their shamefaced behavior. "Yo," he said by way of salutation. "Naruto, if you're done devastating the training grounds and making mooneyes at your girlfriend, we've got to go. Sasuke's awake."

Naruto's embarrassment was forgotten at the disclosure.

"About time," the revitalized jinchuuriki leapt from his seated position and responded with trademark zeal. "The wussy bastard gets a nick and acts as though he has one foot in the grave."

Hinata, flushed and tongue-tied, was happy to see Naruto restored to norm. She comprehended that Sasuke's awakening was the primary source for this occurrence, but liked to think she had contributed in some small part.

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	7. The Interrogator

**Summary**: Through absence, Uchiha Sasuke begins to grasp the true value of Haruno Sakura. Drabble series.

**Disclaimer**: Naruto is (c) Masashi Kishimoto and Shueisha, Inc.

**_IN ABSENTIA_**

**The Interrogator**

"Awake, eh?"

Whilst his demeanor did not reflect it, Ibiki was quite pleased. The prisoners had awakened earlier than predicted, increasing the chances of locating Haruno Sakura alive even if not well.

"Yes, sir," the junior officer answered. "As ordered, the prisoners were placed in different examination areas when unconscious. They're drained from the mental stressors inflicted by Yamanaka-san, and the posted guards aren't allowing them to fall asleep. The disorientation will be conducive to our interrogation stratagem."

A nod of approval was offered as Ibiki strode past the underling, his destination being the prisoner in closest proximity. Once he reached the appropriate door, Ibiki stopped to remove the bandana which cloaked an assortment of burn marks, screw punctures and other torturous scarring that adorned his scalp. First impressions were everything, after all. A cigarette and matchbox were then withdrawn from the pocket of his longcoat. He lit and took a protracted draw of the nicotine stick in advance of walking into the designated room.

The interior guards were dismissed with a frigid look. When two remained, interrogator and perpetrator, an anticipatory silence stretched.

"I'm not going to talk," the prisoner, a man of slender build and in his mid-twenties, volunteered when the quiet turned unendurable. To speak before spoken to was a strong indicator that the prisoner was not an expert in the art of being interrogated; another point in their favor. Ibiki guessed that the prisoner was little more than an errand boy considering he had been tasked to deliver a half-dead captive to a bounty station. A grunt, if you will.

"That's alright," Ibiki badly bluffed. "Your pal's done plenty of talking for the both of you."

"I don't believe you." The prisoner's denial was accompanied by a dazed comport, resultant from Yamanaka's mind manipulation. He restlessly shifted in the wooden chair that he was awkwardly restrained.

"I expected as much," Ibiki admitted with a malicious glint. "And, seeing as I don't have the luxury of pussyfooting around, that was your first and last opportunity to take the easy way out."

The examiner took a drag of his cigarette as he came within a hair's breadth of the prisoner. When they were nose to nose, the toxic fumes were discharged in the prisoner's ashen face. Ibiki tendered his condolences with a menacing sneer, the view of his mutilated visage a form of torment in and of itself. "The clock's ticking so, sadly, we can't get stuck on pleasantries. We're going to have to employ the direct approach to secure the information sought."

There was no hesitation when the lit butt was viciously buried in the center of the prisoner's already perspiring forehead.

It was time to get to work.

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	8. The Best of the Worst

**Summary**: Through absence, Uchiha Sasuke begins to grasp the true value of Haruno Sakura. Drabble series.

**Disclaimer**: Naruto is (c) Masashi Kishimoto and Shueisha, Inc.

**Author's Note**: I am not entirely happy with this chapter, but I have edited it so many times that I just cannot edit it anymore. Comments/suggestions are welcome. Thanks.

**_IN ABSENTIA_**

**The Best of the Worst**

Sasuke knew Naruto was trying to garner his attention and, therefore, perversely kept his gaze locked on the hinagiku, or daisy, that Sai had gifted him. A combination of habit and guilt was the motivation for his immature conduct. From the onset Naruto had been dogged in his pursuit to become relevant to Sasuke's existence, so Sasuke habitually feigned disinterest or ignorance to disabuse the notion; as a bonus, the ploy always riled Naruto. As for guilt, Sasuke did not want to observe Naruto's mien – whether it be accusing or forgiving – because he was not sure his stoicism could withstand the display.

"It's my understanding that a gift is customary for when someone's unwell." Sai, unaware of the underlying tension, tutored Sasuke in the language of flowers. "The florist said daisies mean faith. We can't lose faith in finding Ugly as the alternative is..." The onetime Root agent searched for the correct description in his vault of newly attained emotions. "...distressing."

The sentiment was shared by everyone in the cramped hospital room - Kakashi, Naruto, Sai, Shizune, Tsunade, Yamato, and Sasuke.

With great consideration, Sasuke laid the delicate flower on his bedside table. The respectful action was not lost on his companions, prompting Shizune to comment, "I'll bring a vase by later, and we can put it in water."

"Ah," Sasuke conceded, gaze diverted to his lap.

Tsunade snared the group's focus with the utterance of a single name. "Zetsu."

"I beg your pardon?" Kakashi inquired at the abrupt revelation.

"In light of Sasuke's report, odds are that he's involved in Sakura's abduction. Given that White Zetsu was incinerated with Amaterasu, his survival is virtually impossible. That leaves the second entity, Black Zetsu. It seems he may have survived being impaled by Chōjūrō's sword, Hiramekarei, during the war. This isn't shocking if you bear in mind that White Zetsu mended himself after having his neck snapped by the Raikage. Black Zetsu may have similar healing properties."

Yamato posed a trio of follow-up questions. "What in Sasuke's report implicated Black Zetsu? Why didn't we ensure his execution during wartime? How did he escape?"

That Yamato was not a fan of Zetsu - Black or White - went without saying. In the Fourth Shinobi World War he had been a POW and, while in custody, used to bolster the White Zetsu army as a consequence of his being imbued with the First Hokage's DNA and nature kekkei genkai; it had not been an agreeable experience.

"And why are we just learning about the possibility of his survival?" Kakashi supplemented with discontent.

"Grandma, explain," Naruto growled.

Tsunade chose to abide their censure, to an extent, as she had an active role in the matter at hand. The outcome of a decision rendered by her and her fellow Kages was now adversely affecting Team Kakashi. "Chōjūrō advised that, while still pinned to the ground with Hiramekarei, Black Zetsu melded into the earth and disappeared. When Black Zetsu didn't reemerge, even to assist Madara and Obito, we assumed that he was deceased and declared him as such. Chōjūrō had pierced Black Zetsu in a vital organ, and any normal person would have perished from a comparable injury."

Sasuke's impaired throat led to a discordant vocalization. "Since when was anyone connected to Akatsuki normal?"

"Yourself included?" Sai had yet to fully grasp the concept of a rhetorical question.

Red eyes flashed at the unintentional barb. Sasuke's stint as an Akatsuki member, in fact any of his days spent as a fugitive, was not open for discussion in any capacity. He had said his peace upon returning to the village and undergoing a lengthy inquest as well as mandatory psychiatric evaluations. The horse was dead, so let it alone.

Kakashi interjected before a brawl could erupt. "You haven't told us what in Sasuke's report implicated Black Zetsu. Plus, what purpose could he have to abduct Sakura?"

A resounding knock suspended the exchange. At Tsunade's beckon to enter, the door swung inward and granted access to a subordinate of the Torture and Interrogation Force. This was an unforeseen and promising development as Tsunade had not thought to hear from T&I for several more hours; it was also cringe-worthy to think of the suffering Ibiki must have met out to obtain the expedited intelligence.

The agent took quick measure of his audience and then concentrated on Tsunade. He deferentially dipped his head and gave her the courtesy she was due. "Hokage-sama."

"Let me have it," Tsunade rejoined with her usual no-nonsense attitude.

A scroll was proffered for her review. Tsunade accepted and unfurled the parchment, brow furrowing as she read its content.

"Well?" Naruto impatiently asked.

Tsunade gave those in attendance a cautionary stare. "I need you to brace yourselves. The news could be worse, but it isn't idealistic either."

"Tell us," Sasuke insisted, stomach in knots and prepared for the worst though she had suggested to the contrary. Life had not been kind to the young man, so why should this occasion be any different? He had strived to deny it, but Sasuke was slowly coming to grips with the likelihood that Haruno Sakura would soon be an added casualty to his expansive memoriam of friends and loved ones. From his perspective, the weakness of creating bonds was being reinforced again.

"Black Zetsu's participation is plausible, but there's evidence of organizational activity. Our prisoners belong to a cell within the Ishikawa Group. It's a crime syndicate based out of Stone, with illegal dealings that include, but aren't limited to, extortion, robbery, murder, and the trafficking of arms, drugs and humans."

Ishigakure was in Stone Country. Sasuke had previously deduced that the shinobi who held him at kunai-point was from the vicinity of Ishigakure; the accent had been unmistakable. This was too much of a coincidence to overlook, signifying that the intel was a solid lead.

"Isn't it out of character for Black Zetsu to collaborate with common criminals?" Sai quizzed.

"Not if the collaboration were to promote his own agenda," Kakashi refuted.

Yamato speculated aloud, "So, what's Black Zetsu's agenda and how does it pertain to Sakura?"

"Forget that," Naruto was not to be deflected. "I want to know why Grandma told us to brace ourselves. Why's she worried about these Ishikawa assholes?"

"The Ishikawa Group isn't your garden variety thugs. In recent years, it has risen in the ranks of the shinobi world's underbelly. The group's gained special notoriety for its trafficking industry, and has retained a contingent of elite shinobi to protect its interests."

Naruto compelled, "And?"

"A kunoichi of Sakura's caliber is exceedingly valuable on the black market." Tsunade's voice was laced with compassion, setting everyone on edge. "Her wartime efforts made Sakura a renowned medical-nin. She's recognized for her exotic looks, impeccable chakra control and unparalleled strength. Not to mention, she's apprenticed to a Sannin that happens to be the presiding Hokage of Konohagakure."

"What're you insinuating, Grandma?" Naruto's volume had heightened by many decibels.

"It's conjecture, but I see two logical reasons Sakura might have been taken: Black Zetsu kidnapped Sakura for some nefarious scheme or the Ishikawa Group kidnapped Sakura and aims to auction her off to the highest bidder."

"Highest bidder..." It was apparent that Naruto was racking his brain, endeavoring to assimilate what had been said and what had been left unsaid.

Finally daring to meet the eyes of his rapidly deteriorating teammate, Sasuke took responsibility and imparted the cruel reality of the situation. "Slavery, moron. It's feasible that Sakura has been or will be sold to become some rich pervert's plaything."

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	9. The Tormented Genius

**Summary**: Through absence, Uchiha Sasuke begins to grasp the true value of Haruno Sakura. Drabble series.

**Disclaimer**: Naruto is (c) Masashi Kishimoto and Shueisha, Inc.

**_IN ABSENTIA_**

**The Tormented Genius**

Shikamaru was not one to boast, but he credited himself as being a moderately intelligent individual. Thus, he was quite perplexed as to how the women in his life - predominantly his mother, the Hokage, Ino, and Temari - could so easily influence him into cooperating with their troublesome machinations on a regular basis. He was supposed to be an accomplished tactician, but they consistently found ways to outmaneuver him. To be perfectly honest, it was altogether humiliating to be so frequently thwarted by the fairer sex.

His present circumstance was a prime example. Ino and he were lurking on a rooftop that was not so incidentally adjacent to the hospital and, more specifically, afforded them an unimpeded view into the assigned room of Uchiha Sasuke. It did not take a genius to realize that Ino was plotting and, whatever she had concocted, did not bode well.

"Do I have to give you another lecture on the impropriety of stalking, Ino?"

"As if," she flared. "I'm over tall, dark and brooding."

"Sheesh," Shikamaru grumbled. "Then what're we doing here?"

Ino sent him a fierce scowl. "That jerk, Ibiki, blamed me for delaying Billboard Brow's rescue. You don't seriously think I'm going to take his allegation lying down, do you?"

No, Ino was not the sort to put up with such criticism. She may be brash and narcissistic but, in addition, she was a proud shinobi of the Leaf and loyal to a fault. If she felt there was the slightest chance that she had factored into Konohagakure's inability to find Sakura, she would do her utmost to make amends. He simultaneously appreciated and abhorred this facet of her personality, as it was honorable though had a propensity to cause him undue hardship.

"I was informed that Sai visited our shop this afternoon. He purchased a flower for someone on his squad. So, unless he's taken to wooing Naruto, the inference was that Sasuke had probably awakened."

"What do you intend to do about it?" Shikamaru stifled a groan for asking; he should not be encouraging his partner's shenanigans.

Hands positioned on her hips, Ino haughtily remarked, "Tsunade-sama, Shizune-san and Team Kakashi are all in Sasuke's hospital room. They must be talking about Sakura, and I'm going to join them."

Shikamaru drawled, "I have a sinking suspicion that you didn't receive an invitation."

"Hmpf," she sniffed. "Nobody said I was uninvited either."

"That's called splitting hairs," he debunked.

"We aren't debating this, Shikamaru!"

"Okay," he placated. "Even if you can get in, what's the plan once you're there? What's the goal?"

Ino stayed mutinously silent.

"I see," Shikamaru gibed. "You don't have a plan."

"Not all of us are brainiacs like you," was her comeback. "We can't devise multiple strategies in mere seconds. Some of us are doers, preferring to react in the heat of the moment."

"You couldn't devise one strategy," he persisted in teasing.

Instead of witty repertoire, Ino threw him an alarming smile that resulted in a chill running up the spine. Shikamaru saw that her notice had reverted to the hospital room and its latest entrant - a messenger. Not just any messenger but, if memory served, one that was contracted by the Torture and Interrogation Force.

_Effing spectacular_.

Fate was a fickle mistress, electing to indulge Ino with the break that she had been awaiting. She had a mark and, as luck would have it, he was a minion of Morino Ibiki. Sweet, sweet revenge. There would be no stopping her now.

"Catch me," was his only warning as Ino performed the requisite gesture for her mind body switch technique.

Shikamaru did not waver, hurrying to fulfill the duty in which he had been trained since a genin. With no choice but to stand guard for the lax form in his embrace, the indolent male tipped his head skyward in order to watch the clouds roll past.

"What a drag."

**TO BE CONTINUED**


End file.
